pokemon the ris of mewkrai
by priden
Summary: this features pokemon hybrids


Paste your docu

POKEMON

MEWKRAI'S REVENGE

Mewkrai awoke to see figures whispering

(Mewkrai) those voices

(Mewkrai) they're outside

more whispering

(Mewkrai) where I must be

Mewkrai used his psychic powers to break the glass. Scientist run toward the broken tank

(Scientist #1) telephone Giovanni's helicopter

(Scientist #2) let him know whats happened

(Scientist #3) quiet let us hear its psychic powers

(Mewkrai) psychic powers

(Scientist #3) for years we've tried to successfully create the first pokemon hybrid, that is Darkrai and mewtwo with their DNA we created you Mewkrai

(Mewkrai) Mewkrai, then what happens to me now that your experiment is over

(Scientist) we deliver you to Giovanni

Mewkrai uses his psychic powers to destroy the lab then he flies to the Sinnoh region he sees a sunken island and raises it from the depths he then teleports metal from a construction site on the main land then uses his psychic powers to make a magnificent palace he creates a hybrid chamber and takes the DNA of Groudon and Entei to create Groutei, then he takes the DNA of Lugia and Kyoger to create Kyougia

(Mewkrai) now I will destroy the world and recreate it but who should I fight to prove my ablitys

he turns on his computer

(Mewkrai) computer find a pokemon trainer who has meet the following legendary

(Computer) list please

(Mewkrai) mewtwo

(Computer) four matches

(Mewkrai) lugia

(Computer) one match

(Mewkrai) name

(Computer) Ash Ketchum from Palet town in the Kanto region

(Mewkrai) friends

(Computer) Misty, Brock, Tracy, May, Max, Dawn, , , meledy

(Mewkrai) family

(Computer) one mother, would you like to send any invitations to any people

(Mewkrai) send invitations to May, Max, Dawn, Brock, Dawn, and Ash Ketchum

six drones fly to find Ash and friends

(Narrator) Ash, Dawn, and Brock have settled down near Sunnyshore city for the night Ash is close to fulfilling his dream of being a pokemon master, little do they know that friends will be reunited but at a price

(Ash) aaagh, well tomarrow we go to the Sinnoh elite four

(Brock) well, shouldn't you and Dawn battle to prepare yourself for them

(Ash) ya I guess your right, hey Dawn

(Dawn) yea

(Ash) how about we have a match to prepare for tomorrow

(Dawn) sure thing

Ash pulls out two of his pokeballs and throws it into the air they open and out come Infernape and Torterra, Dawn pulls out two of her pokeballs and out comes Piplup and bunary

(Ash) alright infernape use fire wheel Torterra use razor leaf

(Dawn) piplup use ice beam and bunary use iron tail

Piplup freezes Infernape with ice beam and Bunary uses iron tail on Torterra ash puts them back into their pokeballs then looks at pickachu

(Ash) think you can handle it old pal

(Pikachu) pika

(Ash) alright pikachu use thunderbolt

pikachu releases the thunderbolt that hits bunary

(Ash) now use iron tail

Pikachu uses iron tail and knocks Piplup out.

(Dawn) alright, I give up

(Ash) good job Pikachu

(Pikachu) pika pikachu

then they see a robot

(robot) Ash Ketchum, Dawn, Brock

(Ash) yea that's us

(robot) you and a select few have been invited to battle my master Mewkry at his palace on Rebirth island there will be a ferries to the island tomorrow from Sunnyshore city to the palace, do you accept the invitation

(Ash) huh, yea I'll go

(Dawn) me two

(Brock) sure

(robot) thank you

the robot flies away. Everyone is asleep but Ash sees Pickachu get up to a familiar tune

May is singing the lullaby

(Ash) may

(May) ash

(Ash) am I dreaming

(May) am I

Ash runs up and hugs her

(May) wait we should go somewhere private

they head into the bushes

(Ash) what are you doing here

(May) well me and max got Invited to battle Mewkry

Ash stares in shock

(May) ash

(Ash) so did we, may I've got a bad feeling about this

(May) ash what do you mean

(Ash) I feel like something bad is going to happen tomorrow

(May) don't worry I'll be there to help you

(Ash) yea, hey may

(May) yes

(Ash) remember how we met jirachi

(May) how can I forget

(Ash) well I was wondering

(May) what

(Ash) what where you going to wish for with the wishing star you got

(May) I don't want to say

may thinks to herself "oh no what am I going to do I can't let him find out"

then they see a pair of Zigzagunes

(Ash) its so peaceful out tonight

(May) yes it is

May feels cold and rest her head on Ash's shoulder, Ash wraps his arm around her shoulder

(Ash) well it would have been nice to know

(Absol) absol

they jump up

(Ash) its an absol, if absol is here then that means

(May) a great tragedy is about to happen

they sit back down in the cover of the bushes

(May) I'll tell you

(Ash) tell me what

(May) my wish

(Ash) you sure, I mean its alright if you don't want to tell me

(May) no I really do

(Ash) ok

(May) I really-

(Dawn) Ash

(Brock) Ash where are you

(Ash) got to go, tell me when we speak in private again

(May) ok

Ash leaves

(May) gosh, why can't I say this its like that stupid wishing star

Ash leaves and heads back to camp

(Brock) where have you been we need sleep

(Ash) ok

they fall asleep. The next morning everyone gets up but then brock and ash are silent

(Dawn) what is it

(Ash) shush

(Brock) its them I recognize those two arguing anywhere

(Pickachu) pika

(Dawn) who is it

(Brock) back in the Hoen region we traveled with May and Max

(Max) hey Brock, how are you Ash

(Brock)fine, what are you two doing here

(May) we're here for the battle with Mewkry

(Brock) that's very weird, so are we

(Dawn) hello May and Max I'm Dawn Ash has been showing me a few things there are to know about pokemon battles

(May) hello

(Max) hi

they left for Sunnyshore. They arrived at Sunnyshore and they saw the ferries but then they see a floating cloaked figure

(Cloaked figure) turn back lest all of you suffer a horrible fate

(Max) Who are you

Max looks hard into the hood and sees glowing blue eyes. Max then pulls out

His sister's Pokedex

(Pokedex) mewtwo a psychic pokemon that is rumored to be a clone of mew

everyone stood still and the figure removed the hood to show Mewtwo's face

(Ash) what are doing here mewtwo

(Mewtwo) these are being caused by someone who wants to kill you

then they turn stiffer

(May) Don't threaten us

then Mewtwo floats right to her face

(Mewtwo) I didn't say that it was me

(May) then who is it

Mewtwo's eyes glow and she is teleported away

(Max) what did you do

then Mewtwo turns and looks at a dumpster and May jumps out and charges but Ash pins her to the wall she fights and struggles

(Ash) no may, don't

Mewtwo looks at her

(Mewtwo) heed my warning you are heading into a trap

(Brock) by who

(Mewtwo) you do not want to know

(May) who is it

(Mewtwo) heed this warning, or you will all be doomed

Mewtwo teleports away then brock sees a girl on the ferrie he runs to the boat where he sees the girl but when he gets there she isn't the others catch up with him and then the boat leaves the dock

(May) not much to do now but go inside

everyone found they're own rooms. The next morning everyone went out to the deck and saw the island and the palace the boat docked and everyone got off but then Ash sees Tracy

(Ash) hey Tracy

(Tracy) hey ash long time no see

(Ash) are you here for the battle to

(Tracy) yes I am

(Brock) this is getting too strange first we get an invitation to come here, then we see mewtwo, then we meet old friends this is not good

(Ash) yea, but who would want to harm people like us

(Brock) I don't know but its getting disturbing one way or another

then they head for the palace. They get to the palace doors that open they go inside and wait while they are walking to the stadium then brock stops and sees the girl he saw in the sunnyshore docks he runs toward her but then as he nears her a trap door opens that has a cage below. Brock lands in the cage. Ash, May, Max, and Tracy make it to the stadium there they rest

(Max) hey where is brock

(Ash) I don't know

then a blue light shines at the door everyone prepares themselves then the door opens to show Mewkrai

(Ash) who are you

(Mewkrai) your worst nightmare

(May) where is brock you jerk

then Mewkrai lifts May high into the air then throws her into the wall

(Mewkrai) I don't want any of you but ash

(Ash) why me

(Mewkrai) in my book you are the greatest trainer who ever lived and with that I will defeat you in order to prove mylitys

(Ash) then what will you do

(Mewkrai) I will take every pokemon on the planet and close their hearts

(May) that would result in

(Tracy) them becoming shadow pokemon

(Mewkrai) yes, and lets see who will lose

(Ash) if you want a match you got, Infernape I choose you

out comes Infernape. Then a door opens on the floor in front of Mewkrai and a tornado made of water comes out then it deteriorates and out comes Kyougia the door closes

(Ash) alright, use meteor punch

(Mewkrai) hydro pump

Kyougia then shot a barrage of water that swept Infernape off his feet he slammed into the wall

(Ash) Infernape

Ash runs to his Infernape May takes out a pokeball

(May) Combuskin we need you

then Combuskin looks at Kyougia

(May) Combuskin use fire wheel

(Mewkrai) hydro tornado

Kyougia then dives in the water and forms a tornado made out of water that slams against Combustkin, Mewkrai looks at Ash

(Mewkrai) now, how loyal is your pikachu

(Ash) as loyal as they come

(Mewkrai) lets see what happens when I close its heart

Mewkrai then used corrupt ball Pikachu stood there then Ash jump at the last second and was hit by the ball a black smoke started to surround him he fought it hard then looked at pikachu

(Ash) pikachu use thunder, now

Pikachu stood by Ash and released the thunder on Ash, it worked but Ash was hurt badly he got up then Mewtwo teleported right in front of Ash

(Mewtwo) you have already caused enough mewkrai

(Mewkrai) this is just the beginning

Mewkrai lifted Pikachu off the ground then closed his heart. Pikachu's entire body turned from yellow and brown to black

(Ash) pikachu

but it was too late he then put Pikachu on the ground it stood between Mewtwo and Mewkrai. Mewtwo powered up as did Mewkrai Ash looked at Pikachu, his best friend he ran forward and pushed pikachu out of the way

(Ash) Pikachu

the beams hit ash

(Max) what

(Tracy) oh no

(May) AAAAAASSSH

Ash fell backwards he lay on the ground May ran to his side and Pikachu looked at this puzzeling. Pikachu ran to Ash may was holding his hand

(May) ash I'll tell you

she then puts her head near his ear

(May) I love you, and I wished that you would love me the same way

(Ash) you didn't have to

Ash looks at pikachu

(Ash) pika-

then suddenly Ash turned to stone. Then Mewtwo teleported pokemon were Ash was he looked at Ash

(May) ash

(Pikachu) pika pi

(May) its ok pikachu he did it to save us

Pikachu then cried and the other pokemon, Mewtwo, and Mewkrai there wept to

(May) its alright pikachu he's free

Meledy pulled out her shell

(Meledy) I'll play this song to comfort his spirit

Meledy played Lugia's song. May had a flashback [the season 1 theme song plays].

Then a blue light shines where Ash's stone form lay but then the stone crumbled and Ash got up

(Ash) may, pikachu

Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and May hugged him

(Ash) so that's what you wished for

(Mewkrai) Ash I thought that it would be best to kill all humans, but you, you showed me the bond we share if you'll have me with you then capture me I won't resist

Ash pulled out his pokeball and threw it. Mewkrai's form went into the ball Ash picked it up

(Ash) may I was wondering if you…you

(May) sure

(Ash) really

(May) I would like no one else

then they kiss, Brock shows up

(Brock) thought those two would never-

(May and Ash) you stay out of it

(Brock) I'm just saying

then Dawn has Piplup use ice beam and freezing Brock

they ride the boat back to shore when they get back to Sunnyshore city and they took a boat to the Foire region they settled down in the outskirts of ringtown they made a house

(Narrator) and so ash finds out there are better things than a title thus ends his pokemon journey

ment here...


End file.
